Forces of Mystery
by ZataraGrace
Summary: When Percy Jackson, betrayed son of Zeus, comes back to train the campers in the battle against Order, he's expecting nothing but cloudy skies. But when he comes back, he realizes that things have changed. Powers have shifted, and the Council of Olympians has been changed. Follow Percy Jackson as he trains your campers, and fight the battles against Order to win victory for Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**So my story got deleted so I Have to re-upload! Sorry! Im kind of pissed as well sooo...Please review, It'll make my day better.**

* * *

**The Forces of Mystery**

With a loud swoosh the doors opened, and he stepped out onto the grassy plains of the camp he once called home. He raised his hand silently and beckoned his brethren forward to take the trees. He scanned the perimeter once and walked slowly but surely to the borders of the camp. It was time to make a striking entrance, Chaos style. He knew he wasn't welcomed by most gods in the camp, and especially by his father, but did he give a crap? Tartarus to the no!

He was Chaos's Supreme Warrior and leader sent to train the forces of the camp to protect from the evil lurking underneath the surface that was put there by Chaos's brother. If they didn't want his help, then so be it! Their children will suffer, and henceforth so shall the Gods!

He stopped at the border of the camp and sighed. And then with one swooping motion, he teleported himself to the dinner pavilion where the campers were eating, and in a whirl of lightning and thunder, swept down in a tornado, and landing swiftly on his father's table, effectively ruining it in the process. All eyes turned as he pushed down his dark hoodie and glared with unmasked hatred at the camp who made his life a living hell. He didn't think he was going to reveal his real identity but most of the campers look like fishes already, so why not make their jaws drop even further.

"My name is Percy Jackson, betrayed son of Zeus, and Supreme Commander of Lord Chaos's Army. Listen up! Because in two months, Hell will try rise up from the dead and reclaim what he believes is his. Any questions?"

* * *

**Summary:**  
This story features Percy Jackson, and your OC's in an epic battle between Chaos and Order, and an interpersonal journey of who one can trust. In this story,  
Percy is not a son of Poseidon rather a son of Zeus, who was betrayed by mostly all the Gods except for a couple which will be revealed later in the chapters, as so you  
do not make your OC's will all the non-betrayal gods. This story will go through the ups and downs of what makes a person special, and will show the interactions between your characters and Percy Jackson's army. There will be wards, battles and epic Capture the Flag Games. There will be love, heartbreak and tears. But most of all there will be good writing, and even more epic OC's. Can't wait to see your OC's!

* * *

**Bye guys, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guy's I'm Back! Sorry about that, 5 AP classes can really kick your butt! So here it goes! If your character isn't in here today, it's going to be in the next chapter. I just have a lot of characters and it needed to be spilt into two chapters.

* * *

**Percy POV**

The mouths of the campers were wide open. And when I say wide open, I mean, mouth agape, and hanging like a bird swooping in for the kill open. It was quite funny. My second in command, Beta, suddenly appeared right next to me and quickly cupped her hand over my mouth, and dragged me out of the Pavilion mess hall, with a quick wave to my Delta to fix the mess that I probably started.

As my feet dragged on the floor, _man she was strong_, I managed to get a quick glance at my Delta, who was performing her voodoo magic memories eraser chant. I try not to dwell on what my Delta could do to me if I pissed her off. I already have enough nightmares as it is.

No sooner did the Pavilion gates close, when suddenly, my Beta slaps me over the head.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands out to smack me again upside the head. If anyone asks, I let her hit me.

"I got mad at the people who kicked me out of camp, excuse me!"

"You bring a new meaning to air head, you know that?"

"I lost my temper!"

"Those weren't the people that hurt you though! Luckily I had an inkling, no not an inkling, a gut feeling you'd screw up, so I made sure Delta was there, so she could do her memory erase thing if, no, when you screwed up"

"I love you"

"Shut up, and get your butt back in there. Don't make a peep though, were going to be put under a protective force field, so no one can see us but we can see them"

And with that I was dragged into the Pavilion and back under the force field. Already I could see a couple of things were different then when I stayed there. For starters, the power shift completely changed. Now it was Zeus and Ares table at the front, and Poseidon's table, and the newly formed Hades table pushed back to where the Athena and Artemis table was.

"Well that's strange and new," my Beta whispered to me. She crouched down, and sat on the ground and started taking notes quite feverishly. She was muttering stuff like "balance of power is off," and "the complexity of the dexterity direness of this condition is quite debauched" and other big words that I did not understand.

Me? I'm more of an observer, but I might need help some help figuring who was who. I glanced around, and saw a camper walking past our force field, oblivious that we were there hiding. I glanced around once more, and saw that most of my pack was distracted by something, so I quickly reached out my hand and pulled him in.

The kid looked to be around 15, and was about to scream as he looked into my fierce blue eyes, when all of sudden my Beta was behind him, clamping her hands around his mouth, like she had done earlier with me.

"If you scream, we will hurt you. However, if you just give us the information we want, we'll let you go, home free," she whispered dangerously into his ear, pausing to give me the middle finger.

The boy was blinking at her owlishly with his big gray eyes slowly. He didn't seem to be affected by her very scary tone, which means he either earned mad bonus points in my book for being incredible brave, or he was just plain old stupid. The kid sighed, straightened his glasses, and said, "If you let me go, and explain the basis of this proposal, I might consider revealing pertinent information pertaining to the subject at hand."

Yeah the kid was definitely smart.

My Beta gave the kid a wry smile and released her hands off him. "Athena kid?" she asked.

The kid gave her a questioning look, as if silently asking what her motive with his godly parent was. The boy nodded seriously and then spoke up in a dire voice saying "If I was anything but, I wouldn't have thrown away my letter to Hogwarts."

I liked this kid. He had a quick wit, and I could already tell he was a talker. My Beta seemed to like him too, as she was starting to brush him off, like a mom would do. I gave her a warning glance, she was acting a lot like she did when she thought a little kid was cute, _even though he wasn't that little_, and wanted to adopt him into our pact. I gave her a quick shake of my head, while the boy was obviously smart, we didn't know anything about him and we didn't come down here to recruit, we came down here to train. She pouted, and then proceeded to fuss over him.

Apparently he noticed, as he spoke up and said, "While I find it ludicrous that you are trying to deliberately hide this transaction of thought between the two of you from me, you two have still not answered my question about the debacle of me being pushed into this shield of sorts, and not allowing me to eat my breakfast!"

My Beta glanced at me and gestured at me to explain. I never was one to beat around the bush, so I dived right in and said "We need information about the campers."

The boy looked at me, as if he was expecting a wild storm gust to blow me away. My Beta sighed next to me and exclaimed, "What my airhead of an Alpha meant, was that in a few days were going to reveal that we are Chaos's warrior sent by him to help train you in the battle against Order. What we need you to do is point out a couple of campers, or just look around the camp, and see if there's anyone that we should watch out for, train harder, put them in a leadership position etc."

The boy proceeded to take off his glasses, rub his eyes, and then sigh, "I really don't have a choice do I?"

My Beta sighed and said "Not so much kiddo, but hey, now you're on our good side!"

The boy sighed again, _he must really like sighing_, and then muttered under his breath, "if only I knew who the good side was."

He stood upright and then said, "My name is Theodore Pembelton, Alpha or Camp Counselor of the Athena Cabin. First in Strategy, Battle positioning, and I'd be ranked first in knives and a few other weapon wielding talents if I ever participated in the placement battles… Also ADHD, ADD ridden"

My Beta looked impressed and I was too. This fragile pale white looing kid, with the nerdy glasses, big grey eyes and the jitteriness from the ADHD, actually had some bite to him. She gave a quick nod of appreciation and turned him around and said, "Now point us some campers that are noteworthy."

He pursed his lips and then proceeded to raise his hand and point at the boy going towards the egg station. He was a tall and lean, with dark skin and dark curly hair. His green eyes glazed over our force field and I couldn't help but snort at the idocracy of the campers. "That's Cyrus Glaice, Delta to the counselor but acts like he's the head of Olympus. He's manipulative, hot headed, and childish. He has no self-control, and ruins almost every Capture the Flag battle strategy I have. He acts all innocent and naïve, but really he's just like his fathers animal, a snake," Theodore points out with a trace of disgust in his tone.

"I'm guessing you don't like him?" I say with a barely concealed trace of humor, watching the boy, Cyrus, as he effortlessly pickpockets a watch from his fellow camper, and then proceeds to give it to another raggedy looking camper. Interesting, maybe he's nicer than Theodore thought.

While I zoned out, he then proceeded to quickly move his finger over next to his apparent lackey. "That's Killian Payne, the one with the dark black hair and grey eyes. He's counselor of the Ares Cabin, and almost an identical match to his godly father." I growled slightly at that, as the last time I saw Ares, he set me on fire, and I threw a lightning bolt at him.

"He's sarcastic, violent and cruel. He has a huge ego that my friends and I don't mind knocking down a peg or two," Theodore exclaimed with a smirk, "The ringleaders of the mal pack aren't here yet, we call them Mal because it sounds cooler than calling them mean pack. They're probably milking there torture over some little camper."

He watched as Killian suddenly sneaks up behind a camper and smacks their head into their food.

Percy growls slowly, and says softly "He doesn't do that to you does he?"

Theodore shakes his head "Nah, I finally decided to participate just once in the tournament battles, so I could show him where his place was. He was on the ground in five seconds!"

He shakes his head smiling fondly at the memory. "Over there is Grace Harris and Erza Oswald, daughter and son of Aphrodite." The prior name seemed to be around six and was hanging off the older guys shoulders, making monkey noises. "They are complete opposites. If Grace were the Angel, Erza would be the Devil. He scares me in ways that I didn't know I could be scared in," he gives a shudder then continues, "he's one of the best charm speakers in camp history, but he's a manipulative bastard, with no love for anyone but himself. His fatal flaw, vanity, is so strong that I bet he couldn't walk past a mirror without taking an hour or so."

"It doesn't help that the girls hang all over him as well! But Grace though is good!"

I turn my attention to the hyper active six year old, spinning around with her arms out and basically doing what six year olds do. Her strawberry blonde ponytail whipped around her and blue eyes sparkled with mirth. "She's purely good inside, and that's all you need to know."

I nodded quickly, and said "Anyone else we need to know about?"

He scanned and then squinted hard in the distant. "I think I can see the "Heartthrobs" coming from the distance, which means you're going to witness woman and some male pheromones at their brightest point," he exclaimed sarcastically.

As soon as these so called Heartthrobs opened the Pavilion door, almost all of the girl's heads in the room quickly looked up and then proceeded to smile and wave at them. It took every ounce in me not to laugh out loud, at the disgusted yet disbelieving look mirroring on both of Theodore's and my Beta's face.

"That," he exclaimed, pointing at the two boys walking to get breakfast, "are the girl proclaimed Heart Throbs."

There were two of them. One had midnight back hair with streaks of red. He had icy blue eyes, and was pretty fit. A couple of piercings here and there and had pale skin. The other was the complete opposite; he had blond hair, a tan body, and pale green eyes. Both faces were very symmetrical, but from the way my Delta was looking at them, even I could remotely guess that they were attractive to the female, and some male population.

"The one on the right is Mike Hall, son of Apollo. He's really good with a bow, and is generally nice to my friends and I. He's a good guy, a little goofy and injudicious, but overall pleasant. His sister though is a whole nether story," Theodore exclaimed as he shuddered.

"The one on the right is named Axel Easton, the only son of Hades that we know of at this point. He's a flirt, and overly optimistic if you ask me, but he's quite benevolent, and I consider him a kindred spirit. We don't hang out much though because of his passion for being an extrovert and me with my passion for netflixing every movie there is," he exclaimed as he snorted, almost reveling in the fact that he was a nerd.

Then he grabbed his chin and with a true Athenian thought prose, he muttered to himself, "Actually now that I've thought about it, both of them see to only appear around us when Zaila is around."

I raised my eyebrow at him, as with my extra bird hearing abilities I could hear his heart flutter over that particular name. "Who is this Zaila?"

He blushed and then proceeded to look down at his impeccably cleansed Oxford shoes.

"She happens to be right here, and if you don't release my friend in the next five seconds, I will rip your throat out with my teeth" exclaimed Zaila, who was leaning on the force field, with her trident out, and sea green eyes glowing with power.

* * *

Well that was a long chapter! I got 3k! So please review and comment, and like and shit! I LOVE CONSTURTIVE CRITISIM, and usually your character will get more POV's if you leave constrictive critics.


End file.
